katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Portal
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Portal is the 158th episode of the series. Plot Katie Sandow wakes up in a so-called Relaxation Vault - with only a small table with a mug, radio, and clipboard listing test chamber hazards, as well as a toilet and a stasis bed of some kind - and is welcomed "again" by a Computerized Voice which states that "her specimen has been processed" and that "we are now ready to begin the test proper." Katie then proceeds through the first area, and is introduced to Buttons, Cubes, and the Vital Apparatus Vents, as well as the Material Emancipation Grills. It is possible to lock your self in this room, and GLaDOS will do nothing to help. To do this you need to put the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube next to the sign that is beside the door. Next, you jump on the sign and put the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube on the camera, jump off and you're stuck. Throughout the early stages of the game, the voice only refers to "us" or "we," never saying "I," as though it were speaking for the Enrichment Center's long gone employees as a whole. This comes into significance in the later levels, when the entity seems to display more independent activity. Katie gets to chamber 01-10 with all the difficulties and GLaDOS tries to get rid of Katie as she can. After the final test, Katie is "sent to receive her cake," but is plunged into a furnace (to "be baked," as GLaDOS had accidentally admitted numerous previous times, with glitches resembling Freudian slips). She manages to escape into a maintenance area and GLaDOS begins to show agitation, claiming first that it was the real final test, and then that it was just a joke. She tells Katie that there will be a party held in her honor and urges her to "assume the party escort submission position" on the floor. Katie flees into the facility's numerous maintenance areas, and GLaDOS becomes increasingly agitated. Roughly the second half of the game continues behind the walls of previous stages and the inner laboratories of Aperture Labs as Chell follows eerie notes written on walls and uses the ASHPD to work her way through the facility. At first, GLaDOS attempts to calmly dissuade Katie from straying from the test area. But as Katie reaches a series of engine rooms, she falsely claims that the party has started without her. She continues negotiating with Katie, who continues despite the pleading. Finally, GLaDOS starts deploying Turrets and a Rocket Launcher to hinder Katie's progress. Finally, Katie confronts GLaDOS, a large machine hanging in a cylindrical shaft. (Near the entrance to the room is a desk with a red phone. The developers stated that there was someone stationed at the red phone in case GLaDOS showed signs of independent thought; apparently, they weren't able to make the call, as the wires were cut.) As Katie destroys critical components of the machine also known as cores, GLaDOS' personality degenerates. During this confrontation, GLaDOS makes several comments that something has gone wrong in the outside world, and that she is the only thing keeping the facility from "them," possibly the Combine, or something else entirely. After Katie destroys the last core, some form of portal opens above them, tearing apart GLaDOS and sucking in Katie. This happens because she can't function without her cores. Katie wakes up at the Enrichment Center's gate, among the wreckage of GLaDOS, as debris rains down from the massive, unseen portal. An update designed to build hype for Portal 2 retconned the ending, adding the Party Escort Bot thanking Katie for assuming the party escort submission position and dragging her back inside the facility. The final cutscene zooms up and through various areas of the Enrichment Center, ending in a darkened room showing the promised cake surrounded by various metallic glowing orange spheres similar to those that were installed in GLaDOS. Some of the eyes activate and a robotic arm puts the candle out. The credits roll as GLaDOS gives a concluding report about Katie in the form of the song "Still Alive." It reveals that GLaDOS enjoys the companionship of the test subjects and that it felt a particular fondness for Katie. The song seems to hint that GLaDOS is, indeed, still alive. When the credits and song end, the player is greeted with a new background: a cake with a lit candle on a desk next to a radio on a table as well as the same red phone (which has its buttons shaped like the Aperture logo). If the background is left alone for long enough, it eventually pans to show the Companion Cube on the floor to the right side of the desk. Characters * Katie Sandow (main protagonist) * GLaDOS (main antagonist) * Austin Ryan (deuteragonist) Quotes Final Boss, After the third core was destroyed *GLaDOS: Neurotoxin... cough cough So deadly... cough Choking... laughter I'm kidding!" "When I said deadly neurotoxin, the 'deadly' was in massive sarcasm quotes." **Katie Sandow: "Dude, you have really bad issues and horrible jokes!" **GLaDOS: "I could take a bath in the stuff, put it on cereal, rub it right into my eyes. Honestly, it's not deadly at all. To me. You, on the other hand, are going to find its deadliness a lot less funny." **Katie Sandow: (makes two portals for the turret rocket to shoot) **GLaDOS: "Who's gonna make the cake when I'm gone? You?" **Katie Sandow: "I could, because i'm an excellent baker!" **GLaDOS: "I have your brain scanned and permanently backed up in case something terrible happens to you, which it's just about to." **Katie Sandow: " can say it out of my mouth , thank you!!" **GLaDOS: "Don't believe me? Here, I'll put you on: Hellooo! That's you! That's how dumb you sound." **Katie Sandow: I don't sound like that...!" **GLaDos:"...You've been wrong about every single thing you've ever done, including this thing: You're not smart. You're not a scientist. You're not a doctor. You're not even a full-time employee. Where did your life go so wrong?" **Katie Sandow: I don't sound like that, and how dare you calling me those things, you stupid computer machine!!!" (shoots a portal surfaces a couple of times at GLaDOS' face) **GLaDOS:"Rrr, I hate you." Trivia * GLaDOS might appear again in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie's Last Stand as the minor anti-hero. * Austin revelas to Katie that she isn't in Plnet Earth at all, she was actually dragged into Planet 99999 99 Earth (Pre-Cambrian) Gallery Glados_rocket_almost.jpg|Austin controls the turret to shoot GLaDOS Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:Long episodes Category:Video Games Category:Katie's Appearance